The present invention relates generally to gasket assemblies and, more particularly, to an insert for mounting in an aperture of a standard size gasket. The insert can either function as a baffle to completely block the gasket aperture, or as a metering device which provides a predetermined size aperture for precisely controlling fluid flow therethrough.
Heretofore, gasket manufacturers have produced standardized gasket designs and have modified these gaskets by use of gasket attachments or inserts in order that a single gasket design can be used in several different applications. Gasket attachments typically are used to either fully or partially block openings in a standard size gasket, or to create additional sealing surfaces which extend therefrom. By utilizing these gasket attachments, the associated manufacturing costs can be substantially reduced.
Examples of gasket inserts which can be used to partially reduce the opening through a gasket aperture are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,318 and 4,405,138. Examples of gasket inserts which can be utilized to completely block an opening in a gasket aperture are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,486 and 4,534,572.